shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yazutsu Yazutsu no Mi
The Quiver-Quiver Fruit allows one to produce arrows used for archery from a quiver that they can produce on their back, making them a Quiver Person. It was eaten by Marissa Oscar of the Longtail Gang. Appearance The Yazutsu Yazutsu no Mi Devil Fruit has the appearance of a purple pomegranate with the tradition black swirls. Usage The Quiver-Quiver Fruit allows one the ability to produce arrows with many different properties. The arrows can be used from anything to precision kills, mass attacks, signaling other team members, or distractions. These particular skills are suited to bow snipers and scouts, as Marissa Oscar, the consumer of the Yazutsu Yazutsu no Mi, observed. Strengths The user, if they are a hunting bow user, can produce an infinite supply for their bow, not needing to worry about gathering the supplies to make more arrows. They can also can change the type of arrow to adapt to a unique situation or need. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. They must also be carrying a bow in order to fire their arrows long distances, though they still can produce arrows without it. Producing unique arrows also drains the energy of the user, though Sharp-Shot arrows require no energy to produce from their quiver. Attacks *'Shäpu Shotto (シャープショット) - '''Also known as '''Sharp-Shot' in English translations. Marissa creates a simple, sharp arrow with lavender feathers that can be used for any occasion. This arrow is used for hunting game, attacking unarmored opponents, and also disarming enemies. These arrows are Marissa's primary attack method and is considered the most versatile arrow that she has, despite it having no special qualities. *'Maku Shotto (まくショット) - '''Also known as '''Scatter-Shot' in English translations. Marissa creates a relatively thick arrow with black feathers that explodes and separates into multiple, regular-sized arrows mid-flight to create a shotgun-like effect. Used to thin out large groups of enemies. It also has an effective range of 50 yards, according to Marissa, and that the arrow quickly loses effectiveness after that point. *'Aizu Shotto (合図ショット) - '''Also known as '''Flare-Shot' in English translations. The user creates an arrow with a black head and yellow feathers. The arrow has a flare on the tail end of it. The flare ignites two seconds after being shot from the bow and is used as a signal beacon. The color and duration of the light is determined by Marissa when the arrow is created. Used as a method of signaling crewmates, though can also be used as a method of distraction against enemies by blinding their vision or moving them out of position to investigate if they are sentries. *'Exploder Shot - '''The user creates an arrow with a head that is colored red and has red feathers. Upon impact with a target, the tip of the arrow will ignite and explode. Used to destroy walls, disperse large groups of enemies, or attack ships. The blast radius and power of the explosion can be determined by the user when they make the arrow, but both aspects are limited. *'Rope Shot - 'Marissa creates an arrow with brown feathers. Upon release from a bow, the arrow begins to fly with a rope forming along its flight path, while the other end remains connected to the user's bowstring. Used in conjunction with Sol Hamlet's thieving abilities to create tightropes along which he can run. Due to the weight of the arrow and rope, it has a limited range of 100 yards, according to Marissa Oscar, before the arrow begins to descend rapidly. The user can also retract the rope to use the arrow as a grappling hook to pull themselves to a new location. *'Rubber Shot - 'The user creates an arrow made of a bouncy rubber. The arrow initially is solid upon release from the bow, turns to rubber on first contact with an object and bounces off of it, then turn rigid again. Used to take out opponents that are behind corners or other objects. *'Flashbang Shot - '''The user creates an arrow with a tip that is colored blue and has bright white feathers. Upon impact with a target, the tip of the arrow turns extremely bright and creates multiple, loud, non-lethal explosions. Used as a method of distraction against enemies, or as a method of blinding an opponent in head-to-head battle. External Links *The type of quiver from which the Devil Fruit gets its name. - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yazutsu Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:SentinelBlue Category:Devil Fruit